1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable lifting devices and more specifically to a portable hoist in the form of a trailer for lifting cars and other vehicles off the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known, of course, that cars and other vehicles have to be lifted off the ground in order to examine the underside or to perform maintenance and repair work on parts and components that are located on the bottom or underside of the vehicle. Hoists and lifts for lifting vehicles above the ground or above floors in repair shops for such purposes are also well-known. However, such known hoists or lifts are usually permanent installations that cannot be moved easily or conveniently from one place to another without disassembly. They also usually require special pits and openings in concrete floors for proper installation and stability during use. As a result, such known hoists or lifts are quite expensive and are usually not available to persons who do not have access to a repair shop or garage that is specially constructed with a hoist. Even when such a facility is available, the vehicle has to be driven to the facility, since the hoist or lift installation is permanently fixed and immovable for practical purposes.
Therefore, firms, such as construction companies, loggers, military units, ranchers, and others who often work with vehicles in remote locations find it difficult to perform even routine maintenance and repairs on the undersides of vehicles at such remote locations. Also, most amateur mechanics and hobbiests who want to perform such work on their vehicles at their homes usually do not have, and cannot afford, conventional car hoists in their residential garages, back yards, or driveways.
Therefore, the traditional methods left for such remote area mechanics and amateur home mechanics and hobbiests include the use of jacks and blocks or raised wheel ramps to lift the vehicle high enough to crawl underneath or positioning the vehicle over a pit. These methods, while widely used, are inherently uncomfortable, often unsafe if done improperly, and time-consuming.